Verde Esmeralda
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: No me enamoré de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, con dinero a manos llenas, fama hasta por los codos, y una sonrisa lista para los periódicos... No. Si no... simplemente de Harry... el chico que cree en sus amigos sin importar lo que ocurra...


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

_**Verde... Verde Esmeralda.**_

Verde, verde esmeralda. Salpicados de diminutos puntos oro. Penetrante mirada. Pupilas extraviadas, cubiertas de largas pestañas negras. Ojos profundos, tan dolorosamente indiferentes a ratos, y destilando ingenuidad en cada brillo. Irises almendradas, impresionantes, soberbias, enmarcadas de cejas pobladas. Capaces de comunicar tantas cosas con un solo vistazo. Semejantes a lagunas a punto de rebalsar... 

Así son los ojos de Harry. 

Lo observo, mientras se inclina sobre la chimenea donde se haya el huevo de fénix que ha insistido en cuidar todo este tiempo; el ceño ligeramente contraído, y con expresión reflexiva. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Hay algo en su modo de ser, en su figura distante, que me cautiva, que me atrapa como nadie ha conseguido hacerlo nunca... 

Por más que en un momento, resignada, haya querido olvidarlo. 

Pueden llamarme soñadora, lo sé, pero es algo ineludible. Cada instante, cada segundo que pasamos juntos, es para mí un regalo. Las sonrisas desconcertantes, que iluminan esa mirada verde, llena de inocencia, cada roce ilusorio de su piel... 

Y eso me basta. 

Contemplo como aparta descuidadamente con la mano derecha, los rebeldes mechones azabache que se esfuerzan en cubrirle la frente. Finalmente desiste, e intenta volver a concentrarse en el huevo del ave, mordiéndose el labio con inquietud y nerviosismo. Espera. 

Cuanto le quiero. Cuanto tiempo le quise, sin ser jamás correspondida. 

Pero eso... ¿Qué importa ahora? ¿Vale la pena amargarse por lo que ya sucedió? 

Las cosas no se solucionan en la pose de mártir. Hay que entregarse por entero a tu labor, y esperar pacientemente los resultados, que lo que deseas, llegará a ti cuando menos te lo esperes. 

Por lo menos, esto a mí se me ha cumplido. 

He debido de contarle muchas cosas. Aprendí a conocerlo de nuevo, disfrutando de su compañía, de cada jugueteo, de responder todas sus preguntas. Mas creo que lo que más se me dificultó, fue el hecho de tener que narrarle todo lo referente a su propia historia. 

¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien, a quien le deseas lo mejor del mundo, que sus padres fallecieron hace años... y no pudo hacer _nada_?... 

Cuando tuve que contarle, se me quebró la voz... 

Pensé que luego de eso, no querría hablar conmigo de nuevo. No me parece fácil la idea de aceptar que toda tu familia ya no está a tu lado. Creo que yo, en su posición, me desmoronaría. 

Pero él es diferente. Mientras yo no lograba retener mi llanto, e intentaba replicar en medio de sollozos entrecortados la historia completa, sentí por primera vez, sus brazos rodeándome, en el gesto más cálido que recuerdo, alguien me haya ofrecido. 

Creo que en ese minuto, me hallaba demasiado conmovida como para pensar en actuar correctamente. Respirando con dificultad, acerqué mis manos a su rostro, y pude advertir que también lloraba. Sin estremecimientos, ni escándalo. Sólo las tibias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas en silencio. 

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para poder sentirlas contra la piel... decirle que lo apoyaba... que nunca volvería a estar solo. Y antes de darme cuenta, noté sus labios sobre los míos. 

Me besaba. 

Por un instante no supe que hacer. 

Él... _¿él realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo?_

Todo fue tan repentino, que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos por instantes me habían hechizado, y en ese segundo, fue como si un imán me atrajera hacia él. Sí... me habían besado antes, pero nada como esto. Me besaba... me besaba como si el mañana no existiese, como si lo único claro para él, fuese yo... Era... ¿Era Harry quien me regalaba su alma cada vez, besándome tantas, y tan breves veces? ¿Era su boca suave y cálida la que se me entregaba? ¿Era su corazón el que yo oía dentro de mí?... 

Jamás podré olvidar ese momento. 

Lo veo de perfil, aún inclinado sobre la chimenea, contemplando al huevecillo con ojos expectantes. Sonríe de pronto, y no pudo eludir el pensar lo guapo que se ve, los hoyuelos hundiéndose en sus mejillas, la mueca traviesa adornándole el rostro... 

¿Habrá apreciado los primeros movimientos del pequeño fénix?... 

Me reincorporo. No es algo que esté dispuesta a perderme, en especial, sabiendo lo mucho que significa para Harry. Él ha permanecido a cargo de la criatura desde que se las dieron, en Clases de Cuidado de los Seres Mágicos, ya ha decidido que nombre darle, y según Hermione, parece ser el primer proyecto que realmente lo tiene entusiasmado. 

Bien... él es especial... a su modo. 

Pero lo que me gustaría que se diera cuenta, es que yo no me siento atraída hacia él por su aspecto, o sencillamente, por toda la fama que le rodea, como el resto de las chicas. No. No me enamoré de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, con dinero a manos llenas, fama hasta por los codos, buscador y capitán de su equipo, campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y una sonrisa lista para los periódicos... No. Si no... simplemente de Harry. El chico romántico, que me despierta cada mañana con una rosa en la mesilla de noche. El distraído, que tardó siete años en percatarse de mis sentimientos... y vaya que le costó. El qué hace amigos hasta en la cola del baño, el que se ríe varios minutos después de que le cuentan un chiste... que expresa alegría y jovialidad en toda su actitud. El chico cortés, que besa mi mano para despedirse cada noche. El chico valiente, que se sobrepone a cualquier cosa y es capaz de dar su vida por los demás. El chico que _cree_ en sus amigos sin importar lo que _ocurra_... 

De eso me enamoré. 

De todo lo que compone su mundo... que quiero, comparta conmigo. 

**_Ginny Weasley._**

* * *

Bien, este es uno de los fanfics más romanticones que se me ha ocurrido hacer. De todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo y no se hayan aburrido, porque es muy breve. Cualquier comentario... ya saben que hacer. Apreten el botoncito que está bajo estás palabras y podrán revitalizarme la cansada mano U. 

Debo confesar, que al principio de esta historia, no me convencia mucho la pareja de HarryXGinny,pero he visto imágenes tan lindas, y recorrido tantas páginas de la pareja, que me estoy convenciendo sola U. 

Respecto a mis otros fanfics... ¡Ya pronto los continúo! Pero me está dando esa poderosa manía de crear una historia trás otra y me da aburre un tanto continuarlas... --U 

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic, y ojalá que se den una vueltecita por los otros que tengo en la página (fanfiction). 

Comentarios personales, pueden escribirme al e-mail 

Cariños. 

_Catherine McKinnon_


End file.
